


Window

by pawnofkings



Series: A Summer Draped in Josef Frank [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Cottagecore, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnofkings/pseuds/pawnofkings
Summary: Neil doesn’t know how long it takes for lemon trees to grow. He almost doesn’t dare imagine that his life with Andrew - this domestic bliss and lemonade on his lips as they kiss and genuine, unadulterated contentment - will survive for as long as it takes.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Summer Draped in Josef Frank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet inspired by the prints of Josef Frank, this time: Window. (Also inspired by my own little succulent in a small white pot, and the linguine my dad made a few days ago.)

The kitchen window faces the backyard. Through it, Neil can see Andrew hacking at the ground with a small hatchet, softening the earth in preparation for the lemon tree waiting on their porch, roots hidden in a burlap sack, barely out of infancy. They visited a farmer’s market in the morning, returning with a heaping bag of vegetables and fruits (Kevin would be proud) and that tree, because sometimes impulse decisions aren’t reckless but just exactly right.

Neil can imagine it now: years down the line, that tree standing tall and casting shadows on the grass below it, bright yellow fruits growing generously on its branches. Neil doesn’t know how long it takes for lemon trees to grow. He almost doesn’t dare imagine that his life with Andrew - this domestic bliss and lemonade on his lips as they kiss and genuine, unadulterated contentment - will survive for as long as it takes. He struggles to even imagine living five more years, used as he’s been to living day by day, and then ‘knowing’ his death would come in mere months, being so, so certain of it until the day  _ after  _ it was supposed to happen. It’s even harder to imagine that he can live a long,  _ happy _ life, than just a long one.

But sometimes he lets his mind indulge in the daydream.

“What’re you staring at?” Andrew asks, startling Neil so hard that he flinches out of his chair and almost ends up on the floor, catching himself just barely on the edge of the table. 

“Holy shit”, he says.

Andrew furrows his eyebrows. “What’s wrong with you?”

Coming from anyone else, that question would’ve sounded insulting. “I was… Thinking. You scared me.”

“What were you staring at?” Andrew repeats as Neil pulls the chair back into place and gets reseated at the kitchen table, pretending that the last few seconds didn’t even happen. He leans against the doorway, arms crossed in front of him, and Neil does his best not to focus on how it makes his arms look.

“The, uh… Succulent”, Neil fumbles, gesturing at the window. In a small, white ceramic pot sits some type of aloe plant, consisting of several dagger-like leaves. It was a move-in present from Matt and Dan, along with three bottles of expensive wines and a set of curtains Andrew insists are ugly but allows to drape the living room windows anyway. (Neil likes them - they’re colorful, and flowery, and loud, just like the personalities of the people who gifted them, and he likes the reminder of loved ones who live much too far away whenever he comes downstairs.)

Andrew nods slowly. “Sure.”

When Neil peers out the window, he sees the lemon tree planted next to the magnolias, roots deep in the soil. He wonders how he managed to zone out for that long.

“Come on, help me with dinner”, Andrew tells him, crossing the room to the sink and beginning to wash his hands.

“It’s gonna cost you”, Neil says.

Andrew tsks, reaching over and flicking Neil in the forehead with a finger. “You’re gonna eat it. That’s your payment.”

“I want a kiss”, Neil says, ignoring the comment.

“Well, I  _ suppose _ I can spare one if you get the linguine ready.” With that, Andrew places a large palm on his shoulder and pulls him closer, bending down so Neil doesn’t have to leave his chair. His 5 o’clock shadow is hard to spot given how light his hair is, barely contrasting with his pale skin, but Neil can feel it, the stubble rubbing against his own skin in a way that sends pleasant tingles down his spine. Andrew tastes like he’s been picking from the berry bushes while working.

Nothing’s ever tasted better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for other installments! Wholesome summer days and fluff and affection.


End file.
